This second year of exploratory studies in cancer research will focus on several areas. The statistical data base of the University of Pennsylvania-Fox Chase Cancer Center will be further developed and its utilization for intra and inter-center epidemiologic and patient studies fostered. Additional exploratory studies of community surveillance for occupational-environmental carcinogenic hazards will be undertaken. This may include further work with Mobil (Paulsboro, N.J.) on the relation between exposure to polychlorinated biphenyls and excess cancer incidence (malignant melanoma). Several other industrial groups possibly subjected to carcinogenic hazards in Pennsylvania-New Jersey will be identified. Negotiations with one large chemical company for a historical prospective study and cancer incidence monitoring will continue. Inter-institutional arrangements are underway for a case control study of malignant melanoma looking for occupational causes and to determine if chloracne dermatitis is a precursor condition. Efforts to further develop a cancer incidence register for Philadelphia or state-wide will continue with the assistance of other medical institutions in the city and the State Department of Health. This would assist studying trend patterns of cancer leading to hypotheses of cancer etiology and additional pilot studies. A cancer epidemiology training program is being developed under a new Graduate Group in Epidemiology. Research experiences in addition to didactic training will be developed, especially in occupational environmental carcinogenesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Miller, D., Grover, P., Sutnick, A.I., Samson, B., Bahn, A.K.: Selective Screening of High Risk Population Groups. Proceedings of Third International Symposium on Detection and Prevention of Cancer, 1976. Bahn, A.K.: Persons at High Risk of Cancer: An Approach to Cancer Etiology and Control. Book Review, American J. Human Genetics, Nov. 1976.